Wow
by Antony Bellows
Summary: A revamped version of A Visit to the Castle. Link is requested by Princess Zelda to assist in the protection of Hyrule; but the Princess's feelings for the swordsman may prove to be troublesome. Set Post-Ocarina of Time. Oneshot-could be expanded. Fluff.


"Open the gate!"

You nearly flinch when the castle guard shouts the order behind him. It might have been a reflex from when you were little, but Hyrule's knights always made you anxious. The gate is slowly lifted up, releasing noises of it being thrashed about while it is, and you are permitted to enter the castle courtyards. A guard appears to escort you to the throne room; as he leads, you graze your hand against the aged bricks, chuckling when you remember you had to sneak your way in as a child. It's so much easier to be invited.

You were rudely awoken just the other day by a royal messenger, asking you to attend a meeting with Hyrule's princess. Being the gentleman you are, and eager to see your childhood friend once more, you agree to arrive at dawn the next day. And here you are, navigating through the hedges and fountains—that are much bigger than you remembered—towards her majesty's side. Eventually, you are introduced to two enormous doors engraved in Hyrule's history: behind them lie the princess and the answer to your urgent summoning.

The clicks your boots make against the marble give you a weird feeling in the pit of your stomach. You ache to run about the castle for just a few minutes, to explore the familiar architecture, revisit the grassy plains you played in, but your loyalty to the princess manages to suppress the desires.

Two guards are suddenly pulling open the enormous doors, allowing you access to the throne room. Without a moment to waste, you enter, your eyes immediately drawn to the decor and people inside that you never glimpsed as a child.

The room is enormous, nearly a 30 foot ceiling, lined with intricate woodwork and gems. Surrounding the territory are several tall stain-glass windows, the glass is assembled in designs of the three Goddesses, coloring all light that passes through and creating a pink, warm atmosphere. Pillars create a gap between the walls and the walkway—designated by the deep red carpet lined in gold leading straight to the throne.

The throne itself was a marvel of glossy stone embedded with jewels, but you were more concerned with the throne's owner. Your host sat in an elegant light pink dress accompanied with dainty pink heels and pure white gloves. Her golden locks curled slightly and a golden tiara rested upon her head. Her peachy cheeks spotless and her blue eyes clear. Instantly you recognized her, your childhood friend, and ruler of Hyrule, Princess Zelda.

With a simple flick of her hand, the Princess ordered her guards and nobles out of her throne room. They left gracefully, somehow quietly, leaving you and the Princess alone.

She glanced up to you; you returned the look with a sheepish smile. Without delay, Princess Zelda offers a polite smile and arises from her throne. Confused as to what to do, you stand tall with your hands by your sides as she walks towards you.

"Hello, Link," she chimes.

You bow to her majesty, feeling the tension in the room increase. "Link, I would like to thank you for coming on such short notice. I apologize for not explaining things when I asked to see you," she spoke. Princess Zelda possessed a soft but confident voice that calmed you.

"You are the Hero of Time, who saved our kingdom from the treacheries of Ganon and restored peace and order to Hyrule," she explained. "It pains me to say this, but Hyrule must ask of your help once again."

You nod, realizing how serious the Princess is. Looking into her eyes, you listen to her continue, "An unheard of sorcerer is destroying villages and temples, trying to find clues to resurrect Ganon and control the Triforce.

"We have sent many tropes after him, but his magic is strange, it is undefeatable so far. I and the people of Hyrule come to ask you to help join in this fight to protect our kingdom and stop Ganon from returning. Link, you are strong, courageous, and smart; with your knowledge of the Goddesses' ancient magic, I think we can easily defeat him."

The Princess holds your hands tightly in hers, staring into your eyes as she asks, "Please offer your strength again."

You smile, sighing slightly, and turn your hands so they are now cradling Princess Zelda's gloved fingertips. You nod, agreeing to help as much as you can. Princess Zelda sighs in relief, "Thank you, Link."

The two of you release your holds of the other, and Princess Zelda paces back to the throne. "Then, we have much to prepare. Link, I need you to stay here for several days, and then once we have a battle plan, I need you to guide my men. First, let's…let's get you to the Guard Captain to discuss the sorcerer's tactics," she explains after pausing as if deep in thought.

Nodding your head again, you turn on your heel, ready to leave and meet the armada. You wait for the Princess but she doesn't move.

You turn back to a most curious scene: Princess Zelda biting her bottom lip, blushing a rosy pink, and occasionally flapping her mouth open wondering if she should speak or not. She looks up to catch you staring at her and blushes more furiously, "L-Link!" she calls out, flustered.

A soft chuckle escapes your lips as you look her over. She's lost her royal aura, she's embarrassed, she's emotional, she's adorable— right there, you distinguish her as the little girl you once played with in the castle gardens, the princess you've missed, hidden under that emotionless mask she holds.

You step over to her side at the throne, gathering her up in a warm embrace. "Link, I—" she tries.

"Link, I…" You love listening to her repeat your name. You wouldn't mind if the whole world mistook you for someone else as long as she remembered your name.

She steps back a little and tries once more to release her thoughts, " Link, I-I'm terribly sorry for involving you in all this! I didn't know who else to turn to, and you're my dearest friend, I knew you would help if I asked, and I used that to draw you into a war you are not supposed to be a part of. I'm sorry."

Your hair swishes as you shake your head left to right. You would have helped her no matter what because you worry about her, and she knows it. A grin stretches across your face as you try to cheer her up. The Princess rewards you with a giggle and a smile.

Suddenly, there's a loud knock against the doors. "Your majesty! Pardon the interruption but Lady Impa has arrived with news on the sorcerer. She recommends we take actions at once, milady!"

The magic vanishes and Princess Zelda recollects herself into the calm and cool ruler she was when you entered. "Very good, thank you. Prepare a room for her at once and collect the Guard Captain, we will discuss matters of war after we dine. A moment please, and I will be with you," orders the guard outside.

"Yes, your majesty!" the guard signals.

They will be returning momentarily, along with more commanders and mentors, your time with Princess Zelda is limited. She knows this as she looks up, "Link, we will discuss these matters once we leave this room. I hope you are prepared for all that lies ahead."

You nod, bracing yourself to become a leader and defeat evil once more. You turn once more to exit, waiting for her majesty. She doesn't come at once, you glance back to see the problem. Without warning, Princess Zelda takes your cheeks within her hands and pulls you towards her. You notice her sweet scent of roses and the warm fabric of her gloves. She gives you a sincere smile and pushes up on her toes.

Her lips are suddenly on yours, softly merging and sending sweet sensations towards the pit of your stomach. You're so shocked that for a moment you stand there, feeling the Princess lean into you. You finally start to kiss back when she pulls away just in time for a knock on the door.

"Your majesty!" the guard announces before the doors are opened.

You look from the incoming security to the Princess that was lip locked with you no less than a second ago, your head spinning from lack of air. She looks back to you, her cheeks a tint red but the remainder of her complexion has returned to the emotionless mask.

The guards are now escorting you to the dining halls, Princess Zelda barking orders and walking ahead. You take a few breaths, recollecting what just happened.

You were kissed.

By Zelda.

Link, a simple unheard of warrior, was kissed by her majesty, Princess Zelda, ruler of all Hyrule.

You breathe once more; your face turning a tomato red.

"Wow," you gasp.


End file.
